


there's a crack where the light gets in

by unimate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unimate/pseuds/unimate
Summary: A collection of drabbles from patreon requests in 2019 that I'll slowly be updating.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Post-Meat slightly fucked up dirkjake

\--

Dirk Strider stands beneath a purple sky in a field of brown, brown grass. Not dead--just the way of things here. It's a charming little planet a hop, skip, and a jump way from this solar system's star. 

Strider and his robot-ward have pulled in here for a stopover on their way to...well, God only knows where. 

Ha! Get it? Perhaps not yet, but you will. 

Dirk himself doesn't know what has drawn him out into the cold and damp. He doesn't often deign to let his princely toes touch foreign soil. This world is not where he will make his home. Perhaps his home will simply be the stars for the rest of time--just him and Rose and the open road. Or the open sky. 

But here I go stumbling off track. Today, Dirk does come outside, and he does look up into the purple firmament. The sun here is very like the one from the old Earth. For the first 16 years of his life that sun was the only companion he could consistently count on, even as it scorched his skin to peeling ribbons. 

But it looks wrong. There's a little black spot on the sun today. Dirk frowns. That's an odd thought to have. And God only knows why he's ruminating on his tragic childhood all of a sudden. 

Yes, hello. God knows. That's me. 

Dirk doesn't realize this yet, of course. I'm too large, too radiant. All he knows is I am something beautiful and terrifying, and he can't look away. It was the same when we were young, just lads scuffling in the dust. Even as he assured me I was a weak-kneed numbskull with his brain in his buttocks, well, he couldn't stop looking, could he? 

What does he see? Well, it's hard to say. What do you think, gentle reader, boys and girls at home? An angel, a giant, a being with a dozen shining wings and golden tears streaming from its eyes. Maybe he just sees yours truly, good old Jake E. 

He'd think he was asleep, but the Prince of Heart has never had a dream he didn't have complete control over. Even his nightmares bend to his will. This--to have his control yanked away from him--is something he has never experienced. He sways where he stands as I alight in front of him.

DIRK: Jake? 

He says my name like a prayer.

DIRK: How are you here? 

I smile at him and quakes in his boots. Actually--he's wearing those silly prince slippers so he quakes in those.

JAKE: I thought of you dirk  
JAKE: I dreamed of you and here i am  
JAKE: And here you are

Dirk's eyes flutter. He can't help but hope that somehow my being here means he can rest. Close his eyes, quiet his mind, and let go of the stranglehold he has on himself and on this story. 

I'm an obliging chap, so I'll let him rest. Eventually.

DIRK: Where is everyone else? 

JAKE: Oh theyre on their merry way  
JAKE: They are all right and truly put out with you dirk strider

i cup his face in my hands. My touch blooms fire through his bloodstream, but he leans toward me instead of away.

JAKE: But i couldnt wait a second longer 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadstuck post-Meat Kanaya

KANAYA: Listen I Know How Absurd This Is  
KANAYA: Sitting At My Dressing Table And Talking To You Like You Are Some Magical Human Sky God Looking Down At Me  
KANAYA: Which I Suppose You Kind Of Are  
KANAYA: Even If It Is Through A Bullshit Metanarrative Framework  
KANAYA: Youve Always Been A God  
KANAYA: Even Before You Died On Your Quest Bed  
KANAYA: You Were A Myth To Us  
KANAYA: Well To Me  
KANAYA: I Dont Think Anyone Else Bothered To Read Your Sburb Walkthrough  
KANAYA: I Loved Every Second Of It Even If It Was Far Too Long And Didnt Actually Make Much Sense In Retrospect  
KANAYA: Now I Suppose I Have Become A Myth In My Own Right  
KANAYA: Ageless  
KANAYA: Deathless  
KANAYA: Good To Have Around In The Case Of An Electrical Outage  
KANAYA: Hey Rose  
KANAYA: Fuck You  
KANAYA: I Just Needed To Get That Out And Now Let Me Add That I Realize None Of This Is Your Fault  
KANAYA: Dirk Just Dirked Us All  
KANAYA: Dirked Us Good And Hard  
KANAYA: As Dave So Succinctly Put It In That Incisive Way That The Two Of You Share KANAYA: Rose I Thought We Had Time  
KANAYA: There It Is Theres My Excuse For Not Insisting More Forcefully That We Do Something About Your Condition  
KANAYA: You Were God Tier And I Didnt Think You Were At Particular Risk Of Dying A Just Or Heroic Death While Languishing On The Chaise Lounge  
KANAYA: Did I Ruin Everything Or Was It Inevitable  
KANAYA: Would Sitting Constant Vigil At Your Sickbed And Holding Your Sweaty Palms Have Led To The Same Outcome  
KANAYA: Are We Doomed  
KANAYA: I Cant Decide If Thats Worse Or Better  
KANAYA: Would It Be Less Painful To Know That No Matter How Hard We Struggle Paradox Space Will Never Allow Us Our Happy Ever After  
KANAYA: I Dont Know What To Believe And I Dont Have Any Answers


End file.
